Talk:The Consummation/@comment-98.164.199.86-20140227053853
I liked Lola. I thought it was noble of her to confront Mary in the pilot when Collin just died. Then she was brave enough to face Catherine alone in Inquisition and tell her about the letters but now I have lost a lot of respect for Lola. I always thought that she was the smart one and would always be loyal to Mary but I can't believe that she actually had sex with Francis. And I know it wasn't all Lola's fault it was also Francis', but I feel like Francis was confused, a bit hung over and he was just looking for someone to understand him but I know that isn't an accuse for him to hook up with her. I am fine with them kissing and all and getting to know more about eachother but having sex like right away (I know it wasn't right away it was like a day after they talked but still). That is a big deal for a lady and I can't believe Lola would do that especially knowing that Mary still loves him and Francis loves her. I know that she gave up her virtue before probably to Collin but she was in love with Collin. She actually thought she was going to marry Collin like when Mary and Francis slept together and they thought they were going to get married. I felt like they were both vulnerable, had in common that they both hated court, and decided hey we have something in common now let's have sex! I do have to give her credit though she felt bad like right after Francis first kissed her but then he bassically says oh screw Mary she is better off without me, now how 'bout we have sex even though I think you might give up your virtue for me. Then she's like I've been with only one other man so you wouldn't be the first, don't feel bad. I don't have a big issue with Lola and Francis being together but I feel like this was just disrespectful to Mary. If they did it in more of a respectable way like I don't know not having sex after only a day talking then I would be fine. Then when Francis learns of his mother's execution and asks her if she knew anything about it she straight up lies! She's all like omg I had no idea what happened? Now that is when I lost a lot of respect for her. If she would have told him that Henry tried to kill Catherine by making up lies and then finding proof (Clarissa) that she had an affair then things would change. I know she didn't even mention Catherine trying to kill Mary, but she might not have been there when that happened. She might have been already riding off to Paris. But if she just would have told Francis the truth then I think Francis would be more not really understanding but would now a little more of what's going on. I know this probably is really long but I just wanted to state an opinion. I hope this isn't too disrespectful. And for the record I don't hate Lola I just think that the decisions she have made in the past episode wasn't the wisest.